Otto's Past
by claretopeventer
Summary: Otto Malpense has no idea who he is, and neither does the HIVE staff. When something amazing happens to Otto, his past is revealed and he meets his creators. But when his half brothers and sisters get involved there is a lot of explaining to do...
1. Prologue

**Otto's Past: Prologue **

The scientist stared down at the two year old toddler, playing with the three other children. They were throwing rubber balls at each other, sometimes knocking down the lab equipment which had created them. The two year old had weird white hair, and the most startling blue eyes. The other six children was girl and two boys about the age of three. The girl's hair was curly and ginger, and one of the boy's was straight as black as a raven. The other's hair was short and strikingly orange.

"So, which one is the unique one?" the scientist's colleague asked. The scientist pointed at the albino, the only one who didn't have feathery wings on his back.

"We gave him 0.25% less avian DNA, so he'll develop wings when he's older," the scientist explained. His colleague, Mrs Harvard, frowned.

"When will he develop wings?" she asked. Mr Littleton shrugged, and held up his clip board.

"No one knows, probably when he reaches his teenage years." Mrs Harvard stared at the three children's cute feathery wings, each one the same colour as their hair.

"They'll never be able to have a normal life," Mrs Harvard said in sympathy, "It'll be awful growing up here!" Mr Littleton sighed, quickly smiling when the wingless albino looked at him.

"I know, our boss wants to experiment on them," he said, "But she's thinking about sending the albino to an orphanage-until he's grown his wings."

Mrs Harvard smiled grimly.

"Then she'll want him back."

The two year old threw balls at the older children, not realising that they were talking about his future.


	2. Maximum Ride

**HIVE: Otto's Past: Chapter One**

Maximum Ride leaped off the cliff, her Flock in pursuit. The wind blew her annoying curly ginger hair out of her face as she fell, a huge forest was situated beneath her. Max left it until the last minute before she snapped her wings out. They caught the air and she soared upwards, only just skimming the ground. Sunlight warmed her face, and she laughed out loud. Max tilted her left wing and she turned towards her flock.

Fang flew up to her first, as silent as his dark nature and dark hair. Even his wings were the deepest shade of black. Fang was 14 like Max, if only a few months younger. Playing the cool dude, he flew along beside Max, acknowledging her nod.

Iggy came up next with perfect accuracy, considering he was blind. His bright orange hair and wings would stand out anywhere, and even though he was the same age as Max and Fang he was taller then both of them.

"Whoopee!" that was Nudge, Angel and Gazzy (e.g. the Gasman.) You do _not _want to know why he called himself that! Nudge was eleven, with black hair and dark skin. She was definitely the chattiest person of the group, once that mouth of hers opened, it wouldn't close. Angel and Gazzy were the only true siblings in Max's Flock, you could tell because they both had blonde hair, blue eyes and white wings. Angel was six whereas Gazzy was eight.

Max listened to her Flock chatting happily as they flew over the valley, (especially Nudge,) receding into her own thoughts. A few years ago they'd been held capture at the School, the science lab nightmare where they grew up and were created. They were 98% human, 2% avian. Max shuddered at the thought of the school, the place where they had been injected, kicked and caged. The place where they had tried to enhance Iggy's eyesight but instead had made him blind. Max knew Iggy would never forgive them for that.

_Stop thinking about that retched place, _she told herself, _You're never going to see the School again. _Or their guards, the Erasers. Evil beings which were half wolf, half human, and supernaturally strong.

Max and the Flock had escaped from the School a few years ago, and ever since they'd been travelling the world. No limits, no restrictions, and Max was the leader of the group. But being the leader had its costs, she had to play 'Mum', and had to take responsibility when anything happened to them. It was tough, but she could cope. Besides, what's worse than needles and evil scientists?

"Max, focus!" Fang said quietly. Jolted back to the present, she suddenly remembered that they were supposed to be finding a new place to live in Canada. It had gone on like this for a few years. Spending the summer in Canada, and leaving for hot America before the cold winter months came in. Max started flapping her brown-gingery wings, her 14 foot wingspan helped her to rise up so she could see the whole valley. It was thick with dense trees, perfect for cover. Then she spotted a pinprick of a trickling stream in the middle of a small clearing.

"Perfect!" Max declared, "Fresh water and a place to fly from!"

"Yes, we can relax now!" Nudge cried out happily, immediately shooting off toward the clearing.

_"Want help with the cooking?" _that was Angel, on top of flying she could mind read! _Yes please, _I thought back to her, _I'm a rubbish cook!_

"I know," Angel said aloud this time, her perfect white wings glistening angelically.

Now you know why she's called _Angel._


	3. Otto and the Dream

**HIVE: Otto's Past: Chapter Two**

_Otto was running through the woods at night, terrified for his life. He could hear strange grunting sounds behind him and the pounding of feet. Otto sped up, not wanting to get caught by whatever was chasing him. Otto was on high alert. His eyes darted at every moving shadow, he raced faster when an owl hooted and almost fainted when a fox slunk in front of him, but he needed to keep running. Otto's bare feet got cut on sharp tree roots, and low branches smacked him in the face. His lungs were starting to burn from exhaustion, but he could still hear his pursuers. Probably even his killers. Getting desperate, Otto was just about to duck down to the side when the ground went out from underneath him. He screamed as he felt himself falling through the air, every instinct was yelling...._

Otto Malpense sat up in bed so fast that he clicked his neck. Grimacing, Otto looked around, telling himself that everything was fine and that he was in his bedroom at HIVE with Wing Fanchu. Wing was in a deep sleep, snoring loudly. Realising that it was only five in the morning, Otto decided to have a shower. As he crossed the bedroom and opened the bathroom door, he noticed that his hands were shaking.

"Stupid Otto," he told himself firmly, "It was only a dream."

As soon as Otto got into the bathroom he surveyed himself in the mirror. Everything was normal, the only weird thing was the trickle of sweat running down his pale forehead and the bloodshot eyes. Otto was about the right height for the age of thirteen-just entering his teenage years. He had a mop of white hair on his head, and the most startling blue eyes. These eyes peered back at him, filled with the same question they were always filled with, what was his real name and who was his parents? He had been given his name by the orphanage he'd grown up in, he'd arrived one day in a basket. Mrs Tawny, the kind old woman who ran the orphanage, always gave the children the surname 'Malpense'. The first name was just whether she liked it or not.

Smiling at himself with frustration, Otto stepped into the shower, welcoming the cool water on his sweaty skin. He couldn't wait until he could engross himself with his friends Wing, Laura and Shelby and forget about the dream. What did it mean anyway? The last thing he'd remembered thinking was: _I've got to....._then he'd woken up. What had he got to do, drive, fly? The mystery went on....

"Hmm, looks nice!" Shelby remarked, staring greedily at the pancakes laid out in front of her. Otto, Wing and Laura rolled their eyes and watched as the American girl with blonde hair stuffed her face.

"Salad's healthier you know!" Laura said, pointing at the fruit she was eating. Shelby shrugged and carried on eating pancake. Otto fiddled with his pineapple, not really hungry. He watched Shelby with her long blonde hair eating pancake, Laura with her red bob and Scottish accent tucking into fruit salad, and Wing with his long dark hair and calm features eating his cereal.

"Not hungry?" Wing asked, looking with concern at Otto. Otto nodded, pushing the pineapple salad over to him.

"Have it if you want." With a cursory glance at Otto, Wing started eating the pineapple as well.

Otto didn't want to admit it, but the dream had really freaked him out.

All day Otto wasn't himself. In Science Technology he would get answers wrong, in ICT he couldn't crack the computer codes, and in Stealth and Evasion Ms Leon got annoyed with him because he wasn't listening at all.

When Otto got back to his bedroom before bed he avoided Wing's eyes, choosing to flop down on his bed.

"Mr Malpense?" his Black Box suddenly said. Otto sat up and looked at HIVE Mind who was displayed on the small screen. HIVE Mind was HIVE's main computer, who had control of everything and everyone.

"Yes HIVE Mind?" Otto said, ignoring Wing's questioning glare.

"You have been requested to meet Doctor Nero in his office." Otto groaned, he just wanted to relax.

"When?" he moaned.

"Now," HIVE Mind said, before disappearing off the screen. Before Wing could ask any questions Otto was out the door, through the massive common room, past the swimming pool and walking down the corridor towards the headmaster's office.

What was wrong now?


	4. Questioning

**HIVE: Otto's Past: Chapter Three**

Otto stood in front of the metal door. He had a vague idea as to why Nero wanted to see him, probably because of his distractions in lessons. Taking a deep breath, Otto gave three loud knocks on the door.

There was a pause before a, "Come in." Otto swung the door open and arrived in Nero's office.

It was a round room with brown walls, filled with pictures of his successful students. Huge bookcases and shelves lined the walls where there weren't any pin-ups. There was a lone wooden desk in the centre of the room, with a computer on top of it. Two chairs were set on either side of the desk, one was presumably for Otto, the other was taken up by Nero. He was a serious man, and very respectable. His black hair dominated his pale face, and his great height made him even more imposing. But despite all this Nero was a kind and fair man, if not a bit strict.

Otto noticed a tall dark figure to Nero's right. It was Raven. She was in a full length black jumpsuit, and her mask had been taken off to reveal short brown hair and Russian features.

Nero gestured for Otto to sit down, watching his every move like a hawk. Not wanting to show how uncomfortable he felt under Nero's gaze, he looked him straight in the eye.

"What's wrong?" Otto said, his mind reverting back to his nightmare.

"You seem to be distracted in classes," Nero started, leaning forwards. "Why is that so?" Otto shrugged.

"No reason, I can't be good all the time." Unfortunately Doctor Nero didn't look convinced.

"Has something happened Otto?" Nero asked more gently. Otto squirmed, chewing his lip.

"No," he lied. Nero glanced at Raven, then turned to Otto.

"You can go," he said. Relieved that he didn't have to say anything, Otto almost tripped over himself in his hurry to get out from under their questioning glares.

"He was lying," Raven said as soon as Otto was out of earshot. Nero frowned, unconsciously rubbing his chin.

"I know, he looked very nervous." Nero said. He turned to Raven and smiled.

"Can I trust you to put tabs on him?" Nero didn't need an answer, but Raven nodded all the same. "And check on the new science teacher as well, we want to make sure we can trust him."

Mr Littleton stood in a semi-circle along with the other scientists. They were listening to their boss: Ms Loom. She was telling them about Avian 4, the boy who currently called himself Otto Malpense.

Mr Littleton remember Avian 4, the albino boy who had been born without wings. Mrs Harvard glanced at Mr Littleton, reminding him of their conversation eleven years ago.

"Now Avian 4 had reached his teenage years, he will probably develop his wings," Ms Loom said, her black hair slicked back into a perfect ponytail. She surveyed her workers with an experienced eye. "Avian 4 is at a secret facility called HIVE, and Mr Littleton is going to be the Science teacher over there." Everyone turned too look at Mr Littleton, who held his head up proudly. He was getting the important job of spying on Avian 4!

"Ever since we lost Avians 1, 2, 3, 5, 6, 7, we haven't had any hybrids to experiment on. Now we have! As soon as Avian 4 has grown wings Mr Littleton will let us know so we can capture him."

All the scientists cheered, and Mr Littleton smiled happily. He would get loads of money for this, he just hoped they wouldn't harm the boy too much. There was so much potential in him....


	5. Mr Littleton

**HIVE: Otto's Past: Chapter Four**

Otto got up the next day, glad that he hadn't had a bad dream. He was much livelier and had a bounce to his step. Everyone noticed, even the teachers. Otto felt different too, he felt lighter and full of new found energy.

"You're basically shining Otto!" Wing said, smiling as they headed to the last class of the day: Science.

"I know!" Otto said, grinning widely. Laura popped up next to him along with Shelby.

"Where have you two been?" Otto asked.

"We were at the library," Shelby groaned, "It was hell!"

They entered the lab just as Laura said, "You've grown!" Otto looked at her in surprise. He _had _grown! Normally Laura and Otto were the same height, but now he was two inches taller.

"Wow tall boy, you'll almost be as big as Wing!" Shelby joked, glancing up at Wing who towered over everyone.

Otto settled down in his seat next to Laura, across from them Wing and Shelby were sitting together. Suddenly a man walked into the classroom. It wasn't Professor Pike. The whole class started muttering as the man strode into the room, placing his notepad onto the desk.

He looked to be in his early forties, with short brown hair and matching eyes. He was quite small, but had the look of intelligence about him so Otto immediately respected him. He also felt another attraction to the man, he looked familiar?

"Hello, I'm Mr Littleton," the man declared, writing his name on the chalkboard behind him. "You'll still have Professor Pike for ICT, but hopefully for the rest of the term you'll have me for Science." He turned to look at the class, his eyes stopping abruptly at Otto. "Today I'm going to be talking about DNA."

Mr Littleton launched into a huge explanation about DNA and what they were. Otto started to drift off until he said his name.

"Yes Sir?" Otto sat up, aware of all the eyes on him.

"Do you know anything about mixing DNA?" Mr Littleton asked, eyeing him carefully. Otto looked down.

"Um, I only know that if you get a bit of Avian DNA for example, and DNA from a...dolphin, you should get something which is half Avian and half dolphin." Otto said, "But it's never worked and it's also illegal," he added quickly.

"How can you be so sure?" Mr Littleton said, staring at Otto. He shifted nervously.

"What do you mean?" Otto asked.

"Never mind," something seemed to snap in Mr Littleton's mind and he changed the subject. "Homework: research particles for next lesson, make sure you have it! Class dismissed."

Confused, Otto exited the room with his friends. No one noticed the black figure who was eyeing Mr Littleton with suspicion as he left with the students. The black figure slipped out of the shadows as soon as the room was deserted.

"Hmm," Raven murmured, "Why is everybody interested in Otto?"

Maximum Ride listened to her Flock breathing faintly and the crackle of dying flames. She listened to the animals roaming the woods and the creak of the tree she was perched in. Below Max was her Flock, all curled up on the ground by the fire. It was watch duty for her. But she didn't mind, she preferred it actually. It gave her time to think and not be hassled by everybody.

Max loved and hated night time. It was good because when they flew no one would be about to see them, but it was bad because you wouldn't be able to see enemies approaching. Max was paranoid liked that. She opened her wings and wrapped them around her cold body. Max could feel her soft feathers tickle her skin. She adored her wings, but at the same time wished she had never had them. More than anything she and the Flock wanted to be normal, to have parents and a proper home. _You will never be normal, _Max thought to herself. _Never._

Max carried on listening to her Flock, guarding them, always guarding...


	6. Suspicions and Mysteries

**HIVE: Otto's Past: Chapter Five**

Otto entered the Common Room after dinner. It was a wide space with a glass roof and a giant swimming pool and waterfall. Deck chairs lined the edge of the pool, and on the other side of the Common Room was the lifts leading up to the bedrooms. It was dark outside already, so the pool lights were on full beam, lighting up his friends who were lounging by the poolside.

"Guys!" Otto called, hurrying over to them. They were all in their swimming costumes.

"Are you going to stand around in HIVE uniform?" Laura asked, not unkindly. Remembering he was wearing his trunks underneath, Otto slipped his jumpsuit off. As he did so his hands brushed his back. There was a _lump _there!

Frowning, Otto touched his back again. No, there were _two _lumps! One on either side of the small of his back.

"What's wrong?" Wing said, noticing his friend frown. Otto thought for a moment, what if it was cancer? He needed to tell somebody.

"Is there anything on my back?" Otto asked, turning round.

Shelby, Laura and Wing gasped simultaneously.

"W-what is it?" Otto stammered, fear gripping him.

"You've got two lumps on either side of your back!" Shelby cried. Laura frowned and tentatively touched one.

"It looks and feels like you've got another bone coming out, it isn't a tumour like cancer." Laura decided.

"Hmm," was all Wing said. A little bit relieved that Laura didn't think it was cancer, Otto felt his back again. Yes, there were still two lumps about as big as a baby's fist. The end was almost pointed, and he could feel a tender bone.

"Come on, let's go to see Professor Pike," Wing said, getting up with everybody else. "He'll know what it is." As soon as Otto had put on his jumpsuit, he was led out of the Common Room by some worried friends.

"Two lumps on your back?" Professor Pike said, his face creased with worry. Otto nodded, not uttering a word, clutching the bench he was perched on.

He, his friends and Professor Pike were sitting in the Science Lab, full of the latest gadgets, chemicals and weird machines.

"Let me see," Pike said. Otto obligingly took off his jumpsuit again. "Raven, go get Nero," the Science teacher called to the door. Otto saw a black figure dart away down the corridor. Professor Pike looked at Otto's back.

"Wow," he said with an intake of breath, "This is unusual, it's not a tumour but a bone." Professor Pike prodded the lumps, causing pain to rip through Otto's shoulders.

"Ow!" he gasped, jumping up suddenly.

"Sorry!" Pike cried, "Sorry, I'll be more careful next time!"

Calming down, Otto sat again, well aware of the stares he was attracting.

"It's ten at night!" Professor Pike suddenly announced, "You three should get to bed!" With a quick smile, Laura, Shelby and Wing left. Otto breathed out in relief, he hated being the centre of attention.

"How long have you had them for?" Professor Pike asked. Otto thought for a second, he hadn't noticed the lumps this morning.

"Only a few hours, they weren't there when I woke up," Otto replied, reaching a hand down his back again.

"What is it?" Nero called as he strolled in, taking immediate control. He was trailed by Raven, who quietly locked the door behind her.

"We're out of earshot," she said, her eyes linking with Otto. Nero bent down and looked at Otto's back, but didn't gasp or say anything. Instead he just looked intrigued, gently running a finger over the lumps. Otto winced when Nero touched too hard.

"Does it hurt?" Doctor Nero asked. Otto nodded soundlessly.

"That could mean that the bones are developing!" Professor Pike exclaimed.

"Does that mean they'll grow?" Otto asked, hating the shake in his voice.

"We can't be sure of that," Professor Pike said, "But come back here every evening so we can check on them."

They all left the room promptly, the teachers a little bit behind Otto. Because Otto was so subdued, he didn't notice Mr Littleton walking down the corridor until it was too late. Otto collided with the new science teacher, bouncing off him and landing in a bedraggled heap. He screamed as the tender lumps on his back hit the hard floor.

"Otto!" that was Nero. As Otto lay on the floor, trying to blink the stars out of his eyes, he saw a curious Mr Littleton leaning over him.

"Are you all right?" he said, pulling Otto to his feet, "I'm so sorry."

"It was an accident," Otto gasped, running a hand along his back again.

Raven, Nero and Professor Pike appeared.

"Do you need anything?" Nero asked, full of concern. After reassuring the teachers that he felt okay, Otto made continued towards the Common Room and bed. Finally.

"I don't think we can trust Mr Littleton," Raven said, pacing around Nero's office.

"Why not Natalya?" Nero asked, only he knew her real name.

"In Science he paid way too much attention to Otto, and today he saw the boy and still collided with him," Raven explained, still pacing.

"Natalya, why on earth would he be interested in Otto?" Nero said, hands clasped.

"I don't know!" Raven stopped pacing and leaned over Nero's desk. "What I do know is that he knows more about Otto than we know, probably even more than Otto himself!"

"What's your point?" Doctor Nero asked, taking Raven seriously now. Raven looked around, making sure nobody was hiding in the office.

"Maybe it's connected to Otto's back!" she hissed, begging her boss to listen.

"Okay, I'll question him next week," Nero groaned, "But you really have nothing to worry about, I checked his background. He's just a scientist who recently got fired and needs a job." Frustrated, Raven swept out of the room.

"I'm going to spy on Mr Littleton whether Max likes it or not," she muttered. Max, being Nero's first name.


	7. Wings?

**HIVE: Otto's Past: Chapter Six**

Otto woke up the next morning, pleasantly calm. He stretched and rolled over, to see Wing already in the bathroom. Otto's smile faded when he remembered what had happened yesterday. He got changed immediately, checking his back, praying that they hadn't grown. They had.

Otto yelled, causing Wing to crash into the room.

"Otto, what's wrong?" But he didn't answer. He just stood there numbly, touching the two lumps which were attached to his shoulder blades. They weren't really lumps any more, they were too long and pointy-and feathery. Otto dashed into the bathroom, and stood with his back to the mirror, peering over his shoulder gingerly. There. White, feathery _things _were sprouting from his shoulder blades. They were about 4 inches long, and they curved outwards widely then meandered into a feathery point.

"Otto," Wing breathed, stoking one of them. "They look just like wings!" At this prospect, Otto almost fainted.

Darting glances over his shoulder, Otto hurried down the corridor, followed by an equally cautious Wing. It was seven in the morning, way before breakfast, so luckily the corridors were deserted, but soon everybody would spill out.

"So what?" Otto told himself, "I'm wearing my jumpsuit, nobody can see my....." He refused to say the 'W' word. Otto glanced over his shoulder.

"You can't see them can you?" he checked with Wing, meaning his 'wings'. Wing shook his head calmly.

"Only a small lump," he reassured Otto. Otto was just about to enter the Science Lab when a thought struck him.

"What if they get bigger?" he said, filled with foreboding. Wing shrugged and opened the door for Otto.

"Professor Pike will know what to do."

But as they entered the room, it wasn't Professor Pike they saw. Mr Littleton was sitting at his desk, innocently inspecting a Science essay.

"How can I help you?" he asked kindly. Remembering the day before Otto backed out of the door.

"Um, we're looking for Professor Pike." Mr Littleton stood up with his arms open wide.

"Boys boys, I can help, just tell me what's the matter...." Before Mr Littleton could finish the sentence, Otto had grabbed Wing and raced out of the door.

Mr Littleton smiled, Otto had two lumps on his back. He picked up the phone....

Otto sprinted down the corridor, ignoring Wings questions of: "Why are we running?" and "Where are we going?" Otto turned a corner, (almost slipping) and banged on the wooden doors in front of him: Nero's office. The doors opened to reveal an annoyed Professor Pike, and a slightly bemused Raven and Nero in the background.

"Why are you out of breath?" Professor Pike asked as he surveyed the two boys. They were both puffing, and looked hassled.

"Running?" Otto grinned sheepishly, stepping into the round room. Wing followed, and they stood in front of Nero who was sitting behind his desk.

"How can I help you boys?" Nero said pleasantly. Sighing, Otto pulled down the top half of his jumpsuit and turned so that Nero could see his back.

All three teachers gasped this time, out of horror or fascination Otto didn't know, (he suspected a bit of both.)

"They're like wings?" Raven exclaimed, totally detached from her quiet presence.

"They _are _wings!" Professor Pike cried, "They have to be!" Otto stared at them over his shoulder. They did resemble wings, with the feathers and the shape, all they needed to do was grow. Otto moved his shoulders experimentally, the 'wings' moved with his shoulder blades, but they didn't flap. Frowning with concentration, Otto tried again, this time focusing on a nerve in his back. Almost as though it was meant to be, his wings stared flapping. Cold air blew past him, making his white hair fall over his eyes. Without even thinking about it Otto flapped them faster and slower, and when he flapped them as fast as he could he felt himself lifted onto his tiptoes.

"Whoa!" Otto yelled, instantly stopping his wings. He was back on firm ground again.

"They are _definitely _wings!" Nero said, eyeing them with amazement. "I wonder why you've got them and who your real family are." Otto pulled up his jumpsuit, zipping it up at the back. He winced as his wings were pressed extremely tightly against his skin.

"Me too."

Miles away in America, Ms Loom was surveying her files on all her hybrids. A frown distorted her face as she looked at the details for the millionth time. _None _of her hybrids had worked. She'd tried half cheetah half human, half human half dolphin, and even half frog half monkey! But none of them had worked...except for the avian hybrids. But even they had taken ages to perfect. Ms Loom recalled the disastrous effects when she'd had 50% human and 50% avian. They had ended up with a human covered in feathers, wings the size of the average bird and the dumbest brain ever. The worst thing: they couldn't fly because their wings had been too small. The poor failed experiment had been fed to the Erasers as soon as they were born. After many failed attempts, the scientists had settled with only 2% avian. But Otto, he was the latest experiment with only 1.75% avian.

The phone rang, making Ms Loom's frown disappear into a smile. She picked it up.

"Ms Loom of the School speaking?" she said sweetly.

"Greetings Ms Loom, it's Mr Littleton." Ms Loom's smile widened into a greedy grin.

"Is it about Avian 4?"

"Yes, I'm pleased to say it is," Mr Littleton replied.

"Get on with it then!" Ms Loom snapped, almost crushing the phone in her impatience.

"When I saw Otto Mal- Avian 4, he had two lumps on his back under his jumpsuit. I suspect it's-"

"Wings!" interrupted Ms Loom. "Yes!" she screamed, "Finally, a successful hybrid to work on!"

"_If _it's successful," Mr Littleton warned her, "The wings could suddenly stop growing or they could be deformed." Ms Loom paused, running over her choices.

"Then wait until you're sure the experiment worked, then call for me. If it doesn't work, then leave him there. In the meantime, _don't be seen!" _she shrieked.

"I know Ms Loom, I'll stay out of their way, especially the Raven girl."

"You do that."


	8. Confusion and Fear

**HIVE: Otto's Past: Chapter Seven**

"You're up already!" On their way back to the Common Room, Otto and Wing bumped into Laura and Shelby.

"Yeah," Otto lied, "We just wanted a walk." Shelby and Laura looked suspicious as they all headed for the Dining Room.

"Are you sure it's not about your back Otto?" Laura asked, noticing for the first time the slight bump on his back. "Oh my, it's got bigger!" she cried. Shelby screamed as well, attracting a lot of attention from the other students walking by. Rolling their eyes, Wing and Otto dragged the girls over to the Library.

The Library was about the size of a football pitch, rows and rows of books lined the wooden shelves. The carpet was a warm red, and brought a sense of cosiness to its occupants. Otto smiled, he was in his element.

"Why are we-?" Shelby started.

"SSH!" Otto hissed, "We don't want to annoy the librarian!" Miraculously, Shelby fell silent, impatiently sitting down on an arm chair with Laura beside her. Otto looked around. They were in the far corner of the Library, and were surrounded by shelves. There was nobody in the Library anyway because they were all at breakfast.

"What are you going to show us Otto?" Laura asked patiently, (the opposite of Shelby.) Reassured that Wing was standing guard, Otto showed them his wings.

There was a shocked silence, then finally someone spoke up.

"Wings! Actual wings! Can you fly?" Shelby said excitedly, jumping up and stroking them.

"Sort of," Otto said, "I can get my feet a bit off the ground."

"They're going to grow aren't they?" Laura said, gently running her hand along the white feathers. Otto didn't answer. "They're the same colour as your hair," she commented.

"Otto!" Wing suddenly hissed. Horrified, Otto pulled his jumpsuit back up just as the librarian appeared. She was old and quiet, but could be stern at times.

"Shouldn't you four be at breakfast?" she asked, eyeing the students up and down. Her gaze softened when she spotted Otto and Laura. "My favourite customers!"

"Hi Miss Martyn, we'd better be going," Otto smiled, leaving the Library with his friends.

The rest of the week went quite smoothly, apart from the swimming scenario when he was excused from swimming, (he couldn't show everybody his wings) and Mr Littleton got a little too curious. Everyday Otto would wake up to find his wings 4 inches bigger, and they would've grown one inch by the end of the day.

"It's amazing how rapidly they're growing!" Professor Pike once commented. But Otto was worried, how big were they going to get? Already they were just below the length of his arms-Otto hadn't tried flying yet. Whenever he went out of his bedroom, (which was basically all the time,) he had to squeeze his wings in tight to prevent anyone from seeing them and his shoulder blades ached like hell at the end of the day. _So_, everything was going smoothly until Friday morning when Otto's first lesson was Science with Mr Littleton.

For most of the class Otto was left alone, sitting there quietly, nervous because he didn't trust Mr Littleton. His nerves disappeared when the Science teacher ended the lesson with: "Class dismissed!" Everyone started to leave in mass exodus, and Otto joined them, eager to get away from Mr Littleton.

"Otto!" Otto's hopes fell. He turned round to see the Science teacher beckoning him. Shelby, Laura and Wing cast him sympathising looks, them left for break. Otto reluctantly trudged up to Mr Littleton's desk.

"Yes sir?" he said, trying to keep a groan from his voice. Mr Littleton peered up at Otto, surveying his face like a hawk.

"Is anything bothering you?" he asked innocently. Otto scratched his back unconsciously where his feathers were tickling him.

"No," he lied. Mr Littleton's eyebrows went up, showing his disbelief.

"Are you sure? When you hit your back the other day you were in great pain, and the next day you ran away from me. Have I offended you?"Otto was tempted to say, "Yes, keep you large nose out of my business."

But instead he said, "No."

"Let me check your back," Mr Littleton suddenly offered, "I want to check for injuries from the collision with me." Otto sprang away, blood running cold.

"No, I'm fine!" he shouted, planning a dash for the door.

Most unexpectedly, Mr Littleton sprang forwards, grabbing Otto. He screamed as his hands were twisted behind his back, holding him in place.

"What are you doing?!" Otto shrieked.

"It's for your own good Otto," Mr Littleton said gravely, unzipping Otto's jumpsuit and pulling it halfway down his back. He gasped in amazement.

"You _have _got wings," Mr Littleton breathed. Now that he was distracted, Otto yanked his hands from his grasp, hastily pulling up his jumpsuit.

"Who are you!" Otto cried, "Leave me alone!" Before Mr Littleton could grab him again, Otto was already through the door and sprinting down the corridor.

Raven frowned as she watched Mr Littleton pick up the phone as soon as Otto had gone. She couldn't hear what he was saying from her hiding place behind a table, but she knew from the look on his face that he was excited. Raven shook her head, she _had _to tell Max.

"This is bad," she said under her breath, "Very bad."


	9. Close Calls

**HIVE: Otto's Past: Chapter Eight**

Otto hurried into Leadership class, which was taught by Nero. In Leadership they learnt how to lead a team, and how to be a successful villain. (That was what HIVE was all about.)

"Sorry I'm late Doctor Nero," Otto apologised, taking a spare seat next to Wing. He saw Wing glance at him, and he realised that his hands were shaking. Otto closed his eyes for a moment, forcing his breathing and heart beat to calm until he felt more at ease.

"Are you okay Mr Malpense?" Nero asked worriedly. Otto looked up, and for a moment he wanted to tell him about Mr Littleton. But he couldn't in front of the whole class, and if he took the headteacher outside to have a private chat people would just get curious.

"Yes, Mr Littleton wanted to talk to me," Otto said, keeping his face emotionless. Nero nodded slowly and turned back to the confused class.

"Open your books onto page 215!" he called. The classroom was filled with the flapping of paper and mutters. Otto smiled at the familiar sound, and watched Wing find the page. Maybe everything would be normal again?

Or maybe not.

Raven was fed up of not being able to hear what Mr Littleton was saying on the phone. She had to get closer. Only two tables stood between her and the desk the Science teacher was leaning against.

"3, 2, 1!" Raven hissed, sweeping around her table and ducking down behind the one in front. She froze as Mr Littleton paused in his speaking, and started to wander over to her table. Raven stared at his black boots, realising just in time that he was bending down! Just in time, she gripped the underside of the table with her feet and hands, hoping that her hair wasn't dangling down. Luckily, it was tucked up in her mask, but Mr Littleton could still see her if he bent down too far.

"What is it?" Raven heard the phone bark. She stayed as still as a statue, not daring to move a muscle.

"Nothing," Mr Littleton said slowly, walking away again. "Carry on."

Raven let out a small sigh and dropped silently to the floor, creeping towards the desk stealthily. Mr Littleton was sitting in his chair behind the desk, so Raven could hear what the phone and himself was saying.

"As I was saying, I've sent off the scientists and the Erasers to retrieve Avian 4, they'll be about half an hour," the phone said.

"Who's Avian 4?" Raven wondered, but she thought with dread that she already knew who it was.

"That's good, Avian 4 will just be leaving his Leadership class with Doctor Nero as the teacher," Mr Littleton said cheerfully. That confirmed it; Avian 4 was Otto Malpense!

"Make sure you stay out of the way!" the phone screamed, then there was a beep as the unpleasant person hung up.

"Ms Loom is so bossy," Mr Littleton muttered, his kind demeanour gone. He slammed the phone down and sat back angrily in his chair. Raven got ready to make a break for the door; if Otto was about to be kidnapped she needed to defend him and warn everybody. Mr Littleton abruptly stood up, catching Raven off guard. She hurled herself back underneath the table and watched as the Science teacher strode to the door and closed it behind him. 'Click'. Eyes wide, Raven sprinted for the metal door and rammed her shoulder into it. It didn't open.

Locked.

Frustration boiled up in her throat. Now how was she supposed to save Otto? She was locked in a Science Lab! Raven side kicked the door, only to get a sharp pain run up her leg. Refusing to wince, she scolded herself for being so stupid. After slapping herself in the face numerous times, Raven stared at the room, searching for something to get her out. There. Air vents!

Max tore the meat off the chicken leg, smiling at the mouth watering taste.

"Mm," Nudge said, reflecting her exact thoughts. Max drew her wings even further around her, relishing the feathery touch on her skin.

"This is the life!" Gazzy exclaimed, curling up by the fire, even though it was mid morning. Max found her gaze travelling off the earthy floor she was sitting on and up a broad oak where Fang was perched on watch.

_"You like him don't you?" _Angel thought to her. Max jumped up, her eyes blazing angrily.

"No I don't!" she yelled, eyes softening at Angel's innocent face. Everyone except Angel jumped back at Max's sudden outburst.

"Sorry!" Max held up her hands, "All is well!"

"It had better be," Iggy moaned, "It's taken ages to travel to Canada, and know we're here I want to relax!" The red head lay back onto the soil, his face tattooed by strips of sunlight which was filtering through the trees above.

"I'm not going to let you!" Max cried mischievously, leaping up and landing on top of a startled Iggy.

"Go Max!" the girls and Gazzy yelled. Fang just rolled his eyes and grinned.

Max and Iggy laughed as they rolled over and over in the dirt, throwing play punches at each other. Considering Iggy was blind, he could fight really well. Then he suddenly jumped out of Max's grasp and opened up his reddish brown wings. The draft blew her hair back as he glided out over the trees.

"Can't catch me!" he yelled. Don't ask how he can sense stuff!

"Bet I can!" Max shouted back. She took a running leap and let her wings fan out. The air caught them and with a bit of flapping Max was soon skimming over the green tree tops. A few metres in front of her Iggy was cruising along. Smiling, Max started flapping and zoomed up to him.

She grabbed his waist and laughed as he jumped in surprise. (If you can jump in the air.)

"Caught you!" Max laughed, "Too easy!"

"I let you!" Iggy insisted as Max let go of him. 'Chop, chop, chop.' She sprang round to see a great black helicopter heading towards them.

"Iggy!" Max screamed, "Helicopter 12 a clock!" _It's the scientists! _She thought to herself, _We _can't _be captured again!_ Making a split second decision, Max grabbed Iggy by the arm and put her wings in. They plummeted towards the cover of the trees, every instinct yelling at her to flap not fall. Iggy squirmed in her grasp but she held on tightly, telling herself that they had to dive. A shadow passed over them as Max and Iggy hit the trees. Branches scraped her face and leaves blinded her as they fell. Screaming, Max blindly snapped her wings open. One minute she was falling, the next she was gliding towards the ground holding a terrified Iggy.

"Iggy, get your wings out!" Max screamed, just as she hit the ground on her chest. Soil filled her mouth and her hand twisted underneath her. Next to Max, Iggy received the same fate. Choking and spitting, Max stumbled to her feet and stared up at the sky.

The helicopter had gone.

"Why was the helicopter heading away from the School?" Angel asked fearfully.

"Looking for us?" Fang slid down the tree and started helping Iggy to his feet. Max looked up at the fading black shape.

"Or maybe they're looking for another poor soul."


	10. Captured!

**HIVE: Otto's Past: Chapter Nine**

The corridor was filled with a hubbub of noise as all the HIVE students filed out of various classrooms to the next lesson. Otto however was subdued, not taking part in the conversation Laura, Shelby and Wing were having. He was thinking about his wings, thinking about flying and wandering if he would ever have a normal life again. Otto stopped abruptly, still thinking.

"What is it Otto?" Wing asked anxiously, turning back. The girls stopped as well and pushed through the crowd towards the motionless Otto.

"Don't wait for me," Otto insisted, looking up for the first time. "I just need to do something!" His friends paused, unsure what to do.

"What's wrong Otto?" Laura asked as the last of the students turned the corner.

"Yeah, we want to come with you!" Shelby yelled, her voice echoing around the deserted corridor. Otto held his hands up.

"No, go, I'll be fine," he said firmly. Finally, his unconvinced friends turned the corner.

Otto sighed in relief – he was alone.

"Now I can practice my flying skills!" Otto said in delight. But as he inspected the narrow, low ceilinged area, he decided to try flying in the Library.

Otto turned, and banged into a large black man. Surprised, he jumped backwards, peering up at the stranger. He was bulky and muscled, and his stern face strangely resembled a wolf.

Quick as a flash, a hand whipped out and grabbed Otto's arm. Eyes widening, he yelled and kneed the wolf-man in the stomach. To Otto's surprise, the man skittered back, clutching his stomach.

"I didn't realise I was that strong," Otto said, looking at the wolf-man in wonderment. But he didn't have time to admire his new-found strength, suddenly the man launched at him and flung him to the ground. Otto screamed for help, but a rag was stuffed in his mouth.

Out of nowhere a million other black men appeared, bending over the bucking Otto and tying up his hands and legs. Otto winced as his wings were crushed underneath him, and realised with horror that he was at the mercy of these horrible people. Otto flung out his leg and caught a wolf-man in the mouth, but he snarled and tightened the ropes around Otto's hands. Unable to scream, he was in silent pain as he was dragged up to a man in a white coat. The wolf-men pinned Otto to the ground as the man in white produced a needle. Otto winced as the needle went into his shoulder, then all was black.

Raven slammed the hammer against the grate leading to the air vent. The grate bent inwards and slid to the floor with a 'CLANG!' Smiling, Raven eyed the square hole in the wall. She could fit through there. Without a moments hesitation Raven leaped head first, catching herself before her head hit the metal floor.

Going into an army crawl, Raven shuffled through the air vents, not making the slightest sound. She carried on for a while, turning and back tracking through the endless narrow tunnels. Finally, Raven reached another grate. She shuffled up to it and peered through the mesh. It looked out onto a corridor. Perfect, she was out of the classroom!

Raven brought her hand up in an arc and brought it down onto the grate. It gave way and tumbled to the corridor below. She stuck her head through, groaning as her hair fell down as well. After checking it was clear, Raven swiftly dropped from the air vent, landing in a perfect cat-like stance. The corridor was deserted, and she couldn't hear anything.

"Everyone's in lessons," Raven said, drawing herself up and creeping down the corridor. The was a sharp corner at the end, and Raven could suddenly hear voices. Unfamiliar, gruff voices.

Immediately on full alert, Raven peeked round the corner and gasped. A gang of wolfish men in a black jumpsuit and a normal man in a white lab coat was carrying a boy down the corridor towards the hangar. Raven wasn't the least surprised when she saw who the boy was: Otto. His eyes were closed, he had a bruise on his arm and his hair was wet with sweat.

"They've probably drugged him," Raven decided, hoping that they hadn't knocked him out.

Raven slipped after them, keeping to the walls and ducking into a shadow when anyone looked her way. The kidnappers approached the metal hangar doors, and the lab coat man stepped forwards to the control panel.

"They can't get through there!" Raven whispered. Then a thought occurred to her: how had they got in? Doubt filled her mind as the man drew out a strange device, and attached it to the control panel. There was a beep and the hangar doors opened to reveal a wide cavern. Raven's eyes widened as she crept after them into the hangar. The only way out of HIVE was two massive metal doors in the hangar ceiling – they were _open! _The doors were open to reveal a shining tropical blue sky.

"It's now or never," Raven muttered. She dashed forwards and brought a punch to a black man's head. He crumpled to the floor with a groan. Every head snapped round and stared at Raven.

"Be careful of her!" a man called. Raven looked round to see Mr Littleton come out of a large air craft in front of her. Her eyes narrowed, and she lunged at the 'Science teacher'. But strong hands held her back, bringing her hard to the floor. Raven instantly jumped up and repeatedly kicked the weird men, only to have them throw punches which sent her halfway across the hangar.

Gulping for breath, she looked around.

"Where are all the guards?" she muttered. The she saw them. All of HIVE's bulky, well trained guards were slumped on the floor. Raven eyed the wolf-men with sudden respect. They were _really _strong. Before she could react, all the men disappeared into the air craft – with Otto. Raven yelled and sprinted them, but a leg whipped out of the air craft door and flung Raven back against the wall. Darkness crept into her vision as she watched the air craft soar upwards and disappear from sight.

They had Otto.

She had failed.


	11. Visiting Canada

**HIVE: Otto's Past: Chapter Ten**

Otto slowly came back to his senses. He was staring into the blackness of his closed eyes, which he was too groggy to open. Otto could hear the throbbing of an engine, the slicing of the chopper and the hushed talk of people. He experimentally jerked his wrists, but they were strapped to a stretcher of some sort. Otto tried to move his legs, but they were strapped down as well.

"Avian 4 is awake!" someone cried, and there was silence. Otto opened his eyes for the first time, meeting the gaze of the wolf men, the white man and Mr Littleton. They were huddled around him in the shiny white interior of a helicopter. In front of Otto was the cockpit, and to his right was the slide door; windows lined the whole air craft. Strong Velcro straps were pinned around his ankles, hands and chest, and he was lying on a stretcher/bed.

"How are you feeling Otto?" Mr Littleton asked with mock concern. He leaned over Otto, who was refusing to show his fear.

"Fine," he said through gritted teeth. Hatred boiled through Otto as he stared at Mr Littleton.

"That's good," the Science teacher said sweetly, "I just wanted to tell you that we're in Canada!" Anger forgotten, Otto strained against the belt around his chest, trying to get a good look out of the windows. Otto gasped.

He hadn't been out of HIVE in years, so what he saw amazed him. Underneath the helicopter was a dense forest which abruptly ended in a steep cliff. This cliff leaded to a sloping green valley which was dotted with spurts of humongous pine trees. There was even a baby stream in one of the clearings! A cliff rose up on the other side of the valley.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Mr Littleton said, gazing out at all the windows. "But I'm afraid we're not staying here."

Otto didn't answer, having spotted a knife stored in a wolf-man's belt. The wolf-man was right up against Otto's right hand, if he could just grab it.....

"_We're_ going to the School, a science lab in America. That's where they created the Erasers."

"The _what?" _Otto frowned, freezing as he managed to hook two fingers around the knife.

"Erasers," Mr Littleton gestured to the wolf-men as though it was obvious. "Half man, half wolf!" Otto nodded, slipping the knife out of the Eraser's belt. With great difficulty, he pressed the sharp edge against the Velcro straps. To his surprise, they snapped instantly. Otto looked up – no one had noticed.

"It's where you were created too!" Mr Littleton said, still staring out of the window.

"Really!?" Otto cried, distracted from snapping the Velcro around his left wrist. He instantly sawed again, and it tore easily.

"Yes," Mr Littleton sighed, still staring at the forest and the valley below.

Otto brought the knife down on the strap around his chest, that broke. Breathing hard and hands shaking, he leaned forwards to work on his ankles.

"Almost there," he murmured. Fortunately, all the Erasers and the two scientists were turned away. The Erasers were fiddling with the various machinery around the room, the white scientist was navigating the way with the pilot, and Mr Littleton was still staring out of the window.

"Your father was a lovely man, but he died of cancer shortly after you were born." Mr Littleton explained. After getting rid of the two straps around his ankles, Otto sat quietly, waiting for the right moment to escape. "Your mother however was very strict, and was the one who conducted the experiment."

Now Otto was paying full attention to Mr Littleton.

"How did you put Avian DNA in me?" he asked, totally intrigued.

"After loads of failures, we finally came up with the right amount of DNA, which we injected into your mother; that was her orders."

"You mean, my mother is your boss?" Otto said slowly.

"Yes," Mr Littleton said. "And you weren't the first successful Avian hybrid, you mother gave birth to six others, but they were born with wings."

"How come I wasn't?" Otto frowned, running his hand underneath his jumpsuit and feeling his feathery white wings.

"Because we gave you less DNA than the others, you're unique," Mr Littleton replied, motionless.

"Are these 'others' my brothers and sisters?" Otto asked, barely daring to breath. Mr Littleton turned round.

"They're your _half _brothers and sisters, they all had different fathers. Except for Avians 6 and 7, who had the same-"

Mr Littleton stopped talking, staring in disbelief at Otto, who was perched on the stretcher without anything to stop him. The Velcro straps lay broken and a knife was lying by his side. Before the Science teacher could speak Otto had jumped up, pressed a button to put the stretcher off break mode, and rammed it into him. Mr Littleton was thrown against the cock pit window, and every head swivelled round in shock. Without thinking, Otto flung open the door to reveal the forest treetops five metres below him. Uneasiness spread through Otto: would this work? The Erasers were running at him, so he had no choice. Crossing his fingers, Otto jumped.

All sound was blocked out as the wind buffeted Otto, quenching his breath. He screamed as he hit the first branch and continued to fall. Countless leaves and branches battered him in the face, and the tree trunks were a blur as he whizzed past them. Taking a deep breath, Otto spread his wings. He yelled in surprise as his fall abruptly slowed to a glide, and he smiled as he swooped down diagonally towards the welcoming forest floor. Otto landed on his knees and quickly folded his wings; he didn't put them under his jumpsuit because he figured he would need them again.

Otto stood shakily, and gazed up at the tree canopy above. Heat radiated off the earthy ground, and the green healthy leaves shone brightly in the glorious sunlight. Otto laughed and flopped onto the ground, feeling the earth and the twigs beneath him. He was _free. _Away from HIVE, away from the scientists, away from _everything._

Or so he thought.


	12. The Chase

**HIVE: Otto's Past: Chapter Eleven**

A chill ran through Max as she heard the familiar 'chop' of a helicopter. She jumped up from the forest floor and stared up through the trees. The black air craft was flying over the dense forest on top of the cliff.

"We're safe in the valley, right?" Gazzy whispered. The Flock just stayed motionless, hoping that the helicopter would pass over.

But there was no such luck.

The helicopter stopped flying and hovered above the cliff.

"Scatter!" Max yelled. Everyone sprinted off in different directions.

"The scientists know we're here!" Nudge wailed as she dived behind a tree. Gazzy plunged into a bush, dragging a petrified Angel with him. Fang helped Iggy behind a broad oak tree. Max however leaped into the air and spread her wings. She flew up to a tree where the leaves offered lots of cover. Max tucked her wings in and dived into the green mass. Once in, she hugged the trunk, praying that she and her Flock wouldn't be seen.

Otto started when he saw a black looming shape block out the sunlight above him. He stopped rolling in the dirt and sprang up – because the helicopter was hovering over the tree tops above him.

"Can they see me?" Otto wondered, poised to flee. What happened next answered his question. Ropes dropped out of the helicopter. They fell through the trees and touched the ground a few metres away from Otto. Erasers then appeared from the helicopter and started to slide down them. Otto's pulse quickened, and he fled.

Shouts and the pounding of footsteps alerted Otto to the Erasers landing as he tore through the undergrowth. Otto dodged numerous tree roots which jutted out to trip him, and he ducked under a number of low branches which threatening to send him flying. Literally. Birds squawked and small wildlife scattered as he sped over the earthy ground.

Otto had no idea where he was going, but quick glances over his shoulder at the Erasers a few metres behind him, told him that he had to keep running. But Otto's lungs were starting to burn, and his feet felt like lead. He realised with dread that the Erasers were too fast – they were catching up. Otto almost felt like he was going to collapse, when he spotted light ahead of him. This encouraged more energy, so he sprinted faster through the trees.

Suddenly, there was no more ground.

Otto skidded to a halt, screaming as his feet went over the edge. He scrabbled for a hand hold and managed to grab a young tree. Otto stopped sliding. He looked down fearfully. A hundred metres below him the ground sloped down into the valley, which was dotted with pine trees. On the other side of the valley another cliff rose up. Otto dragged himself back up – to meet ten Erasers blocking the way into the forest.

Otto jumped up, peering over his shoulder at the drop.

Then a thought occurred to him, "This is so like my dream." And in Otto's dream only a few weeks ago, he'd fallen off the cliff, telling himself to do something. Now he knew what to do. He understood.

"Come quietly and no harm will come to you," one of the Erasers sneered, smacking his hands together in eagerness. The others cackled and started to close in. But Otto wasn't the least bit scared. He smiled at Mr Littleton, who was peering out of the helicopter hovering above him.

"What if I don't want to come?" Everyone gaped as Otto turned and leaped off the cliff.

He dived towards the valley, grinning at the cool wind blowing past him. Otto fanned his wings out, they caught the air perfectly and he rose up towards the sun. Otto admired his wings. They were as white as snow, and his feathers moved in the summer breeze. Otto laughed and flapped his wings so he would soar over the valley. He'd never known how exhilarating flying was! The feel of the sweet sun on his skin, the weight off his feet, the cool breeze ruffling his hair, the eagles as they swooped past him and the clear blue sky above. It was paradise!

Completing forgetting about the scientists, Otto finally swooped down towards a patch of trees. This was the biggest patch in the forest, and had a clearing with a small stream running through it. Otto realised that this was the clearing he'd seen from the helicopter. He touched the ground lightly, and folded his wings. Otto swayed on his legs; they felt like jelly!

"Probably from flying," Otto told himself. He looked around the clearing, and eventually found a small rock sitting by the stream. Perched on this, he started to think.

He was in Canada. How close was that to HIVE? Otto didn't know, he didn't even know where HIVE was.

"I have a vague idea," Otto murmured. "It's somewhere in the tropics." He could fly there and scour the area until he found HIVE! But what about the scientists? they were probably circling the valley, searching for Otto. Otto put his head in his hands and groaned. What was he supposed to do? He didn't have his Black Box.....

"Black Box!" Otto cried, jumping up in excitement. Every HIVE student was entitled to carry their Black Box around with them at all times, because it was a way to communicate to everyone at HIVE, and it had a tracking device. He'd had it when the scientists had captured him.

Otto checked the hidden pockets in his black jumpsuit and slumped back down onto the rock. The scientists must have taken it!

"It might be in the helicopter!" Otto exclaimed, clasping his hands together. "The scientists might have kept it and not disabled the tracking device!" His face fell, the scientists were too clever, surely they would have got rid of the tracker. But it was still a communication device! He would be able to talk to Nero! Otto stared up at the sky. Somehow, he needed to get into that helicopter....


	13. Family Reunion

**HIVE: Otto's Past: Chapter Twelve**

Max pulled her hands away from the trunk and cautiously drew back a branch. The helicopter had gone! _That's strange, _Max thought, frowning.

"Guys, you can come out!" she called, bursting out of the tree and landing on the ground. Her Flock appeared warily, still on the lookout.

"Where's it gone?" Iggy asked, eyeing the sky with suspicion. Max looked around again too, but nothing was there.

"Wherever it is, it's moved on," Gazzy said cheerfully, attempting a grin. Fang twirled his dark man of hair, and leaned against a tree. Max drew in a sharp breath, he was so cute!

"They'll be back," Fang said coolly.

"I want a drink!" Nudge suddenly burst out. Angel jumped up beside Nudge and nodded vigorously.

"Okay, okay!" Max laughed, "Let's get some water." The scientists were forgotten.

Healthy trees swayed angelically in the soft evening wind, causing an earthy scent to blow about the forest. The sun was about to be blocked by the valley as it set, but it would still shine a golden light for a few hours. Max walked calmly towards the clearing, holding back from her Flock so she could talk to Fang. Max got into step with him, and a strange dizziness filled her head as his cute face, black hair and cool attitude became known to her.

"Is there something wrong Max?" Fang suddenly asked, head still pointed straight ahead. Max blushed, but stopped as she saw a faint smile play on his lips.

"You're teasing me!" she accused.

"Max," this time Fang looked up and they gazed into each others' eyes, "You know I don't-" He cut off as Angel, Gazzy, Nudge and Iggy raced up.

"There's someone in the clearing!" Nudge screamed. Iggy immediately put a hand over her mouth, somehow knowing where she was.

"Quiet," he hissed, "We don't want him to know we know!"

"_Him?" _Max frowned, looking at Fang in surprise. Nudge and Gazzy dragged them over to the clearing, keeping low. They ducked behind a large rock bordering the small open space. Max peeked over the rock and gasped involuntarily, (which caused a warning slap from Fang.)

In the clearing, sitting on a rock, by the stream was a boy. Ignoring everyone's protests, Max looked again. He was an albino, with spiky white hair and pale skin. He was wearing a black all-in-one jumpsuit, which was odd considering he was in the middle of a forest in Canada. The boy was facing away from her so she couldn't see his face, but from his height she guessed he was around thirteen, fourteen. But this didn't matter, what mattered was what sprouted from his back.

"Wings!" Fang breathed. Max nodded, staring at the amazing familiar white feathers. They were fully grown and thick feathered, and she supposed that when they were fully extended they were a 12-13 foot wingspan. Max noticed with surprise that the wings didn't have the faintest trace of mud on it, her wings had loads and they were gingery brown, so mud would be hard to spot.

"He hasn't used them much," Max commented quietly. The others nodded in agreement, still looking at the motionless figure. The stranger seemed to be thinking.

"What should we do Max?" Iggy asked, an eager Nudge having described the boy to him. Max slid down the rock and thought for a moment.

"We should confront him."

Otto thought he heard a rustling behind him. He sprang round, and toppled back onto the rock in surprise. Six kids were walking towards him, each wearing tattered jeans and T-shirts. There were three teenagers: two were a ginger haired girl and boy, the other was a dark haired boy. The other three were much younger. Two of them looked like brother and sister because they both had light blonde hair, the last girl had foreign olive skin and black hair.

Otto frowned and stood up again, ready to fly. _They're probably helpers of the scientists! _He thought in panic. _I wonder if they can fly?_

"We aren't the scientists," one of them said. It was the little blonde girl. _How does she know what I'm thinking? _Otto thought in surprise.

_"I can read people's minds," _he heard in his head. He looked suspiciously at the little girl. She was smiling, and the other five had stopped at a respectable distance. The older girl stepped forwards, from the other kids' respect Otto guessed she was the leader. He flattened his wings against his back, cursing himself that they weren't allowed to wear T-shirts at HIVE.

"We know you've got wings," the big girl said, her face was friendly, but was that a wariness Otto could detect?

"Who are you?" Otto asked uneasily. The girl took a breath, but stopped.

"I'm Fang," the dark boy said with a meaningful glance at the leader, "this is Max." The leader, (Max), folded her arms in a huff. "Gazzy, Angel," Fang pointed to the small brother and sister. "Iggy and Nudge," he gestured to the red head and the dark girl who waved happily. There was an awkward silence.

"I'm Otto Malpense," Otto said, stepping closer. He gasped when he saw a bulk under their T-shirts. "Have you got wings?!" Otto cried. Their eyes widened, so Otto guessed that they did.

"We do," Max said, and as if on cue the whole group extended their wings. Otto breathed out in amazement, noting that all the wings were the same colour as their owners hair. "We're the Flock." They all drew in their wings, expertly tucking it into their shirts without using hands.

"Have you ever heard of the School?" Otto asked casually. To his surprise the Flock jumped back in fear.

"Are the scientists _here?" _the tall boy called Iggy whispered. Otto nodded grimly.

"But they obviously haven't seen us yet!" he said quickly, when they all looked like they were about to dive for cover.

"Did they give you wings?" Max asked, nodding at them.

"Apparently yes," Otto shrugged, "Why?"

"Because we got them at the School too, in fact, we were born there!" Nudge burst out. "They injected Avian DNA into us and we don't know who our parents are and-"

"Nudge, we don't need to overload him," Max interrupted, rolling her eyes. Otto figured that Nudge was the new Shelby.

Otto suddenly remembered what Mr Littleton had told him on the helicopter.

"I think I know who your parents are." Every head snapped round to stare at Otto.

"Really?" Fang gasped, balling his fists in hope and fear.

Otto nodded, "When the scientists captured me, Mr Littleton told me about 7 Avian hybrids."

"But there's six of us!" Gazzy exclaimed. Otto gestured to himself. "Oh, of course, you're a hybrid as well!"

"Anyway," Otto continued, "He told me that all the Avian hybrids were half brothers and sister because we all had the same Mother, but a different father. Except for two, the youngest ones, Avians 6 and 7." Angel and Gazzy looked at each other.

"We're actually brothers and sisters!" they grinned. Max ran forwards and clutched Otto.

"Who was our mother?" she said anxiously. Otto hung his head.

"The School boss, Ms Loom."

At that news, the Flock fell into a stunned silence. Max was playing this all through her head. They were all half brothers and sisters? She was related to Fang! _Does that mean I can still marry him? _Max thought, then scolded herself for being silly. _That doesn't matter, what matters is if we should let Otto join, and that our mother was the evil Ms Loom! _Max remembered that woman. Spiteful and unfair, she had treated them like slaves and mere dirt.

"Before you say anything," Otto cut into her thoughts, she looked up. "I don't want to join your Flock, I've got another life." At this the albino looked wistful. Max frowned, but decided to leave it; it was up to Otto whether he wanted to share his past life, even if they were family.

"Where are you going to go?" Max asked.

"Home," Otto said with a smile, "But first I need to contact them."

"How?" Iggy frowned, "I can't sense a mobile or anything."

"Sense?" Otto said, confused. Then his face lit up with understanding, and Max guessed that he had realised that Iggy was blind. "I don't have a mobile, but I do have another communication device on the scientists helicopter." Max draw dropped.

"You're going to walk right into the lion's den?" she said. Otto winced.

"I wasn't asking you guys to do it, I've only just met you!" Pain crossed Max's face, as she watched Otto make to fly off into the setting sun – alone.

"We'll do it," she said quickly. Max ignored the looks of bewilderment from her Flock, she couldn't just leave one of her family to go it alone.

Besides, she'd had enough of running.


	14. Into The Lion's Den

**HIVE: Otto's Past: Chapter Thirteen**

Otto went down into a crouch, and approached the helicopter. The darkness of early night made it really hard to see anything, including the jagged rocks which jutted out of the cliff face.

Otto and the Flock were pressed against the cliff wall, on top of the cliff was the forest Otto had been chased through. The scientists' helicopter was scouring the valley, only ten metres from the ground – where there were no trees.

"Clear on the plan?" Max asked anxiously. Otto nodded, his eyes still focused on the fast approaching air craft.

"Yes, we all climb the cliff and jump into the helicopter."

"Except for me and Iggy!" Angel exclaimed. "We need to keep watch for any back up."

"Me, Max, Gazzy and Nudge will fight the Erasers," Fang joined in.

"And whilst we're fighting, Otto will get the Black Box!" Nudge added.

"Then Angel and me will guide you lot to the ground," Iggy finished.

"Great guys," Max said, "Let's go!"

Otto scrambled up the rock, bits crumbling beneath him and hitting Max, Gazzy, Nudge and Fang who were below him. They couldn't risk flying because the scientists might see them, and they needed the element of surprise. Otto found a small ledge, and hauled himself onto it. Perfect, he was at the right height for the helicopter. The others joined him.

"Okay," Max said bravely as the looming black shape got closer and closer. "3," the helicopter was 15 metres away. "2," the helicopter was only ten metres away and Otto could feel the power of the choppers pushing him back. "1!" Otto leaped into mid-air, reaching out for the sliding door. He hit the metal shell of the helicopter with a CLANG, and he felt the others land as well.

Otto nodded at Max, and they heaved open the door and charged in. The Erasers looked up in surprise as Max, Fang, Gazzy and Nudge bowled them over. Otto watched for a moment as they fought in a frenzy, throwing chairs, strangling with cables and punching with fists. Remembering why he was here, Otto searched the room for his Black Box. There was a crash behind him, and he turned just in time to see Max get smashed back against a desk. But to Otto's surprise, she jumped up immediately and side-kicked an Eraser in the stomach. He crippled and lay still.

There! A black cuboid was hidden in one of the draws! Otto reached out for it, but when it was only an inch from his hand, pain exploded in his head. Otto staggered backwards into someone, who gripped him tight.

"Hello Otto," a voice whispered in Otto's ear. Otto twisted his head, and came face to face with Mr Littleton. All kindness and fairness had gone, only pure revenge and blood thirstiness was left in his eyes.

"Let go of me!" Otto yelled, and stamped down on his foot. Mr Littleton shrieked in pain, momentarily releasing his grip. Otto took his chance and dashed forwards, grabbing the Black Box.

"I've got it!" he called in triumph.

"Let's go!" Max shouted, still kicking and punching the Erasers one by one.

But the scientists didn't want them to leave, the doors swung shut and the Erasers closed in on the Flock. Otto backed against the wall, watching in horror as Max, Fang, Nudge and Gazzy were being herded into the middle of the helicopter.

"Otto?" Nudge called uneasily, "Any ideas?" _Yes, _Otto thought. The Erasers hadn't noticed him hiding in the background, so he could go anywhere!

Otto stared at the steps leading to the cockpit, and had a brilliant idea. Double checking Mr Littleton, (who still thought Otto was with the captured Flock,) Otto dashed across the floor. Glancing over his shoulder every few seconds, he took the steps two at a time, jarring his ankles in the process.

Otto finally emerged in the cockpit. It was a small space, with a large window looking out onto blackness and thousands of buttons lining the wall beneath. Otto gasped, sitting by the control panel on two black swivel chairs was the white scientist, and the pilot. They were focused purely on steering the helicopter round and round the valley, waiting until the Flock were restrained so they could fly on to the School.

Taking a deep breath, Otto took hold of the backs of the chairs and smashed them together. Due to his Avian DNA, he was extremely strong for a thirteen year old, so when the chairs collided they crippled, sending the men to the ground. They gingerly got to their feet and scowled at Otto, but before they could react he sent a chair flying towards them. With a grunt the men fell to the floor once again, and lay still. The only indication that they were alive was the rise and fall of their chests.

Otto clapped his hands in delight as he surveyed the control panel: he loved technology! Acting on his natural genius, Otto pulled down levers and pressed buttons to put the helicopter into hover mode. Then he sat down on one of the chairs – and started to set up a self destruct sequence. Finally, he just had to press one red button and the self destruct would start.

"Stop!" Otto spun round as Mr Littleton kicked him off his chair and pinned him to the floor. "You're not getting away this time!" the scientist declared. Otto was speechless, but not because of shock, because of the tight hand around his throat. Otto flung his legs out at Mr Littleton, but he just pressed harder, crushing his wind pipe. Gasping, lungs straining, Otto reached out for the red button just above him. If only he could just reach a little further... his hand went down.

"Self destruct sequence initiated," the computer said, "Self destructing in ten, nine..."

"Let go!" Otto croaked, bucking in a furious attempt to get Mr Littleton off.

"Eight, seven...."

Max jumped in alarm as the computer started counting down. If they stayed here they would blow up with the helicopter! Everyone looked at Max in fear, even the Erasers looked a bit unsure and started to break the circle.

"Now!" Max screamed. They all sprang into action. Fang and Max kicked and punched the Erasers side by side, leaving a gap in the circle for Gazzy and Nudge to escape. _Where's Otto? _She wondered, but just then a fist connected with her stomach. The breath whooshed out of her, and she staggered back from the helicopter door.

Fang flung open the door, Nudge and Gazzy courageously fending off attacks from Erasers.

"Go!" he yelled at them. They leaped out of the helicopter into the night. Fang turned to Max, who was lying on the floor, weakened by the blow.

"We're not leaving you Max," he said grimly. Fang pulled Max to her feet, whipping out his leg at a charging Eraser. "Fly!" he ordered, tossing her out into the darkness. Still struggling to breath, Max extended her wings.

"Land here Max, land here!" that was Angel and Iggy! Max gratefully tucked her wings in, and collided with the ground clumsily. She was embraced in a hug from Angel, and the flap of wings in the darkness told her that Fang had landed beside her. Max's jaw hung open and she stared at the helicopter above.

"Where's Otto?!"

Otto tried to grab a loose wire dangling from the panel, but his vision was starting to cloud over with the shortage of oxygen.

"Five, four...." the computer droned. Otto wrapped the cable around Mr Littleton's neck and pulled. He yelled in surprise and gripped the wire as blood started to seep from his neck. Otto leaped up and rushed for the main compartment.

"Three....." the voice filled his head. _I'm not going to make it! _Otto gasped.

_"Yes you will," _someone answered back. Angel?

"Two...." Otto crashed through the Erasers, dodging the hands which tried to grab him.

"One, self destructing now." Otto dived out of the door, just as heat boiled up behind him.

Otto plunged through the air, head over heels, totally forgetting about his wings. The force of the explosion sent him shooting through the air like a comet. Metal debris attacked him, the Eraser's cries of pain ripped him apart, the darkness crushed him, the heat burnt him – but the must painful thing of all was Mr Littleton's wail of rage and despair.

But, just when Otto thought he was going to fall through this hell forever, the flapping of wings could be heard above the pain. Warm, strong arms stopped his fall, and calming voices blocked out the nightmare. Otto felt the cold wind brush his sweat caked body as he was carried over the valley. Then there was a dull thump and Otto was carefully lowered onto grass. He clutched the grass as if it was his only life force, he felt the dew drops hanging from the soft blades and breathed in that wonderful earthy smell. Engulfed in the sweet sounds of a stream and the quiet murmurs of friends, Otto fell into a much needed sleep.


	15. Epilogue

**HIVE: Otto's Past: Epilogue**

"We're in Canada, Otto's right here in front of me.......yeah, he's okay.....thank you, Otto really wants to get back to HIVE – whatever that is.......uh huh, bye."

Otto opened his eyes, and looked over at Max, who was perched on a rock by a stream, holding his Black Box.

"Who were you speaking to?" Otto gasped, jumping up despite his protesting head and ribs which throbbed painfully. Max smiled at him.

"Just Raven," she said simply. Sighing with awe at how confident and clever Max was, Otto sat back down onto the grass.

The sun was just appearing above the tree tops which surrounded the familiar clearing. The rest of the Flock was sitting by the stream, and as soon as they saw Otto awake they rushed over. Otto was overflowing with feelings of gratitude for these people...who were his _family. _

"How are you?" Fang asked. Otto grinned.

"Lungs burn, head throbs, ribs ache, how about you?" Everyone laughed, and Otto joined in, but stopped abruptly when it made his ribs sting again. Otto adopted a more serious mood.

"I can't thank you enough for helping me, I couldn't have done it without you."

"No problem!" Max smiled, "Family stick together."

"Yeah!" everyone cheered. Otto frowned.

"What happened after I blacked out?" he asked.

"We saw the helicopter explode, and you falling," Fang explained, "But you weren't flying so we caught you, and brought you here." Otto nodded, digesting the information. Something occurred to him.

"The helicopter and the scientists.....?"

"Dead," Max said flatly. The Flock shuffled in discomfort. Otto felt the same, after hearing their enemies' screams of pain, he almost felt sorry for them.

Almost.

"Ms Loom will come back with more scientists," Max stood up, determination on her face. "But we'll _never _be captured." Otto and the Flock murmured agreement. Suddenly, the clearing was filled with an unnatural strong breeze, so branches blew everywhere and the trees rocked. All sound was blocked out by a whirring noise which made the ground vibrate.

"It's the scientists!" Nudge screamed.

The Flock dived beneath bushes and behind the rocks and trees lining the clearing. But Otto just stood there and grinned. He looked up at a sleek black air craft, and the head poking out of the door. The head had short black hair, a pale face, and fine features.

"All right there Otto?" the familiar person said. Otto grinned up at Raven.

"Never been better."

_**The End**_


End file.
